Along came a Spiderling
by Jaykid1
Summary: Of all the things Peter was expecting when Felicia came back into his life, a child was not one of them.(Based on the Spider-Man Insomniac game's DLC)


**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here. I'm alive! I know I've been gone awhile and well... I've been in a bad head space lately. Recently I had to put one of my dogs down. He wasn't doing well and we just couldn't watch him suffer. Definitely the hardest thing I've had to do but he's in a better place.**

 **I got this idea from the Spider-Man PS4(Great game but did anyone else get any Superior Spider-Man vibes from the story ending) game's DLC The Heist. Basically the idea is what if Felicia wasn't lying and really had a son and it was Peter's. I don't know where this story will go but I at least wanted to get this one chapter out.**

 **And before we begin, I have nothing against MJ but I have always preferred Peter with Felicia since back in the days of the Animated Spider-Man tv show.**

-000-

Peter Parker had to admit, the last few months had put him through the emotional ringer. The bombing and subsequent slaughter at City Hall which killed all those people including Jefferson Davis, finding out about Martin Li, learning of Otto's condition, the savage beating he received by 5 of his worst enemies, Otto's betrayal, the Dragon's breath being released in Time Square, finding out Harry was dying, Otto nearly killing him, leaving a broken Otto behind... May's death. Peter wasn't sure how much more he could take. Just when things were starting to look up... she came back into his life.

Felicia Hardy, a.k.a, the Black Cat. A few years back, Felicia was both his partner-in-crime(not literally) and his lover. She was the balm during a confusing time in his life. She was without a doubt his equal, matching him not only in the suit but without as well. She made him feel like it was possible to live as Spider-Man and Peter Parker. He never actually got a chance to say it out loud but she was the only girl beside MJ that he truly loved... at least before she betrayed him.

Now she was back and stealing for Hammerhead of all people. Of course if he was honest, he couldn't fault her reasoning this time around. Hammerhead had her son. A son who, despite how much Peter wanted to deny it, could easily be his. Despite her seductive nature, Felicia was incredibly picky about who she shared her bed with. Which is why he wished she'd quit beating around the bush and just tell him if the kid was his or not; she was being incredibly tight lipped which was quite unlike her. He'd admit though, working with her these last few nights brought up a lot of memories and by proxy, a lot of feelings he thought he'd buried.

Finally all that hard work these last few nights paid off as the kid was tracked down to a shipyard. After silently and sneakily taking down the guards, Felicia checked the shipping containers while Peter went and checked the warehouse.

-000-

Spider-Man got to the warehouse and peeked into an open door to see two of Hammerhead's goons opening the vault he and Black Cat were looking for. Waiting for them to unlock and open it, Spider-Man darted in and swiftly dealt with the two henchmen. Turning toward the opened safe, Spider-Man felt his stomach twist in knots over what he might find inside. Taking a deep breath, he steeled his resolve and opened the vault fully and walked in.

Within the vault, Peter found a bunch of stolen Saber weapons inside. Looking around cautiously, Peter's eyes were drawn to slight movement in the corner of the vault. There sitting in the fetal position was a small child, approximately 4 years old, with platinum blonde hair so light it may as well have been white.

As if sensing his gaze, the child lifted their head and Peter felt all the air leave his body as he stood there rooted to the spot. For what looked up at him was a face that looked so much like his own when he was younger, they could easily be mistaken for twins if not for the differing hair colors. There was no longer any doubt, the child sitting there with tear stains on his little face was his own. Felicia wouldn't even be able to lie and say otherwise. Sure the boy had her hair, but he had Peter's... everything else.

As soon as their eyes locked, several emotions went through Peter. First was the unconditional love that only a parent could have for there child. All the worry and panic that Peter was feeling since learning of Felicia's child was instantly replaced by this emotion. It was followed quickly by sadness, caused by the fact that he was absent from the child's life. That was followed by anger directed at Felicia for not telling him about their child. While true, there relationship ended very abruptly and due to her thieving but still she could at least told him she was pregnant.

The anger he had at Felicia quickly gave way to pure, unadulterated rage. For someone like Peter, who knew that he could easily kill someone with his powers if he didn't hold back, pure rage was not an emotion he should feel. Unfortunately he did feel it, and it was directed at Hammerhead, who had the audacity to kidnap his son. HIS SON!

All these emotion went through Peter in the span of a couple seconds as he was immediately brought back to reality when the boy in front of him, his son he kept reminding himself, sniffed as his big brown eyes lit up in recognition.

"Spider-Man!" The boy exclaimed in excitement.

Going by his excited tone, Peter could assume Spider-Man was probably one of his favorite heroes. Peter didn't really know what to do in that moment other than awkwardly wave. "H-Hey there kid. I've been looking all over for you." He started as he knelt down to the boys level. "Your mom asked me to help find you."

The little boy wiped his eyes. "You know my Mommy?" He asked as he stood up.

 _'Oh god, he's even wearing a Spider-Man shirt.'_ Peter realized. "Yeah, and she really wants to see you. C'mon, lets go find her." He said holding out his hand.

Rather than take his hand, the young child ran into Peter's arms and held tight to his neck. Peter stiffened up and slowly wrapped his own arms around the child. _'His son.'_ He reminded himself. Peter had never been so happy that he wore a mask as he felt his eyes water. Rising to his feet with the boy in his arms, he made his way out of the vault where he nearly ran into a slightly frantic Felicia.

Her eyes widened when she realized just what Peter was holding. "Benjamin!"

Hearing his mothers voice, the now named Benjamin looked up and even in the Black Cat persona, he recognized his mother. "Mommy!" He called out as he practically jumped from Peter's arms into Felicia's who held him to her chest so tight that she fell to her knees in relief, tears falling down her face as she held her son.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked into the white lenses of her former lovers mask as he kneeled down with her. Thou she couldn't see his face, she felt she knew him well enough that she could guess his expression. Rather than reassure him that she was better, she leaned into his embrace, feeling truly at peace for the first time in a long time.

Peter stiffened again before wrapping an arm around Felicia and Benjamin, _'She named him after Ben'_ , and felt strangely comfortable here. His current relationship with MJ the farthest thing from his mind at the moment.

Despite the situation, Spider-Man and Black Cat knew two things. First, they needed to have a long talk later; and second, Hammerhead was going to pay dearly.

-000-

 **So there's the first part of this story. I think I'm only gonna have like three chapters for this story.**

 **I know some of you are wondering about my other stories. I'll get back in the swing of things eventually, just... be patient with me.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


End file.
